Fun in the Classroom
by miss-otaku-kalie
Summary: Summary: After a hot night, Sasuke's mind is messed up. His mind is full with thoughts of Naruto. Suddenly Naruto shows up with ramen and things get saucy…


Hi again!(^-^) hope you enjoy this fanfic3

_By the way if you ever see "(blah …blah…blah…__ミス__-__お宅__, __おたく__-__時間__)" or (__ミス__-__お宅__, __おたく__-__時間__blah …blah…blah… (^-^))Just know it's my thoughts or explanations. The Japanese characters in the brackets just mean: miss-otaku-Kalie. And anything in italics is thoughts of the characters within this fanfic...ENJOY!_

**Fun in the Classroom**

_**Summary:**_ _After a hot night, Sasuke's mind is messed up. His mind is full with thoughts of Naruto. Suddenly Naruto shows up with ramen and things get saucy…_

On that one starry night after the long battle…

"I love you Sasuke…"

"Ah…Hah…You…I do too…"

"…Let me have you"

"w-what?"

"I want to have sex with you, Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked away and blushed. Sasuke was pushed down onto the bed. The bed creaked. Naruto's hand found its way up Saskue's shirt. They feverishly kissed each other. "Umm…mm!"Sasuke moaned into the kiss. Naruto stoked Saskue's chest and squeezed his pink nipples. Naruto pull his lips away from Sasuke, he gasped for air; Naruto had drained him of all of his strength.

"Wait! No don't!" Sasuke begged as Naruto pulled off his pants. "You're, joking…. Right…?" Sasuke said in a stagnate (broken_ミス__-__お宅__, __おたく__-__時間_) way. Naruto shut him up with a forceful kiss, as he pulled away, all he could see was Saskue's half closed eyes, indulging ….

"I did say I love you, but I'm going to go all the way, I won't be satisfied with just kissing. Believe it!" Naruto calmed down for a while, he nuzzled his face into Saskue's neck and whispered softly into his ear "I love you; I love you so much I don't know what else to do". Sasuke was stunned "_N-naruto"_

Naruto licked Sasuke's chest as he slipped his member slowly into Sasuke's A-hole. Sasuke arched his back. Naruto slotted his arms under Sasuke's arch and held the small, slim body tightly. "Sasuke" Naruto said in a raspy whisper.

"I think I'm coming!"

"AHH~~hh~~Ummm.. Come inside…" Sasuke gasped "Ahhh…! ~"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK, STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!" Sasuke suddenly screamed in the empty classroom.

"_How indiscreet of me, I need to concentrate; I'm still trying to perfect this scripture jutsu. It's extremely important that I do….otherwise…I …it's no use..." _Sasuke sighed and scrunched the paper into a ball and threw it into the bin. "_It's not like…"_ Sasuke's face was painted red as he remembered the events that had taken place last night. "_Even I…" _Sasuke remembered how tight he had gripped onto Naruto back, how hot Naruto made him feel, and how Naruto came inside him. "_Am I regretting it now?" _he thought. "Don't think about it" Sasuke consulted himself. He imagined Naruto with a woman, Naruto touching her chest, and Naruto coming inside of her. At that moment all he had was self-hatred. "That's disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting" He repeated over and over again while angrily shuffling a waft of papers. His heart was beating very fast.

"What in the world are you doing?" Naruto questioned from behind Sasuke making him flinch!

"What? Huh? Since when did you appear? Wait! What are you doing here?" Sasuke was a little shocked to say the least. "That's cruel; I went to ichi's ramen and bought this for you!" Naruto smiled and held the plastic bag with 2 containers inside "I thought you might be hungry!" Naruto placed the bag on the desk in front of Sasuke; he leaned against the table smiling smugly. "Did you have any dinner yet?" Naruto asked but Sasuke remained silent. "_What is this all about? Are you feeling guilty for something, I'm not going to just melt in your hands like the last time"_ Sasuke remembered the hot night they had shared and his face flushed a slight pinky colour. Realising this Sasuke looked away.

"AHHH! Sasuke! What's making you so angry?" Sasuke turned to face Naruto with tears forming in his eyes. "It's all your fault!" he exclaimed. Sasuke kissed Naruto inserting his tongue into Naruto's mouth and mingling them together with his hot breath. Naruto pieced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and as they pulled away from the deep kiss, they both breathed heavily. Naruto bought his hand to Sasuke's chin pulling his face closer. "mmm, ha~" Their tongues slid continuously. "ahhh~"

Sasuke slid down Naruto's body. "Sasuke~ you are so bold today~~" Sasuke got on his knees and held Naruto's member in his hands rubbing it slowly, he then let his soft worm tongue wonder the tip of Naruto's penis, slowly making it's way down the length. Sasuke took Naruto in all the down to the very root! "muh~…" Naruto held Sasuke's head and guided him down his long rod.

"Shi-…Stop!" Naruto pulled Sasuke up and nuzzled into his neck, one hand gripping Sasuke's back and the other groping his ass. Naruto licked Sasuke's ear and bit it. "ahh~" an odd voice escaped Sasuke. "No one is around. Right? So even if you say no…you already made me like this….so there is no way I'm going to stop" Naruto whispered in a raspy voice into Sasuke's ear.

"No…Don't!" screamed Sasuke

"you don't mean that do you? You're the one who made me like this. Did you want me that bad." Naruto slipped his hands underneath Sasuke's top and rubbed his nipples. "You wanted me right?" Naruto teased. Sasuke did not reply he closed his eyes tightly and faced away, he knew his face would reveal all the answers for Naruto to continue, however Naruto had already seen Sasuke's face and pushed him down on the desk…Licking, twisting his pink nipples.

Sasuke covered his face with his arm; his embarrassment had no limit in these situations. "it's getting hot" Naruto said as he took off his jumper. Sasuke was still shaking. Suddenly Sasuke saw a small pouch hanging off a lace which was tied around Naruto's neck. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling myself…" Sasuke said to Naruto as he pulled his shirt down and ran out. He hid himself behind the door of the room that he was just in.

"What if it was a woman…regrets... If only it ended before any feeling had a chance to get involved. Then maybe I wouldn't feel like this…"

Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke fell back into the embrace of his dear friend Naruto. "PFftt c'mon!, you don't believe that a woman could compare to you. This was given to me by Sakura, yes I admit but it's just medicine in case I get badly injured….nothing else." Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly. "Sasuke, please, believe in yourself and in me too, I love you I told you this many times. Believe it!"

Naruto threw the pouch to the floor. He slid his hands up Sasuke's top and the other down his pants. He slowly inserted his erect member into Sasuke. "I'm in hah~"

"Hah~ UAHH!" Sasuke let out an erotic scream. Naruto could feel Sasuke tremble under him. "I'm going to move now." Naruto whispered, to the gasping Sasuke. Sasuke braced himself, he tightly closed his eyes. "Ahhhhh…~"

"so good Sasuke" Naruto said as he trusted in and out. Sasuke was going crazy; he clawed at the desk in an almost animal like way.

"Sasuke?"

"Ha, Ha~ you started way to fast…"

Naruto played with Sasuke's dick, slowly stoking it up and down from behind. "Uwaaa, s-stop, if you don't stand up and stop leaning over me….I'll..I'll slip out and I'll…come-" Sasuke begged. "Just hold on a little longer" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke onto the table. They kissed. "Naruto~" Sauke said as he pulled away from the kiss, his eyes were so full of lust and passion Naruto could hardly bare it.

"I'll be gentle with you. I promise." Naruto said with a warm smile. Sasuke clutched the back of Naruto's shirt. "Mm~….AHH….unh!" Sasuke moaned "…Ha. A-again..H-harder!" Naruto pounded into Sasuke.

"AHHHHH~~~~~…" They both came. Sasuke and Naruto were both gasping for air after their second hot event.

A little while later…

2We used up a lot of energy. If I don't eat now I can't manage a mission tomorrow. I think you should eat too, even though it's cold." Naruto insisted

"I don't really…." Sasuke's stomach growled he had nothing more to say

So they both sat down on the floor (the table was too messy_ミス__-__お宅__, __おたく__-__時間_) and ate their cold ramen.


End file.
